


four in the morning

by kaitscribbles



Series: one night before the heist [3]
Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitscribbles/pseuds/kaitscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was ready to sleep again, but he still wanted Danny to know he was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four in the morning

Rusty could feel himself trying to sink into a doze, but he held it off. Waited until the kid was sound asleep before he slid carefully out of bed. The bed was the thing. People didn't mind if you took off directly from a car or a swimming pool or a broom closet, but they tended to get a little upset if you rolled out of their beds thirty seconds after sex.

It didn't kill him to wait a bit. Linus looked cute when he was sleeping. Not as cute as he looked writhing on his back, but still. Rusty made sure the blanket was tucked into his space before he eased out of the room.

The concrete was warm under his bare feet as he padded across to the guesthouse.

Danny was out like usual, sprawled on his back with one arm over his head. Rusty didn't worry about sliding in. Just threw himself down on the mattress, rolled across and pushed his face contentedly into the curve of Danny's neck. He was ready to sleep again, but he still wanted Danny to know he was there.

Danny stirred and mumbled something incoherent, his hand dropping down to tangle in Rusty's hair.

He was almost asleep when Danny moved again, stubble brushing against Rusty's cheek as his arm tightened. His voice was half-awake, scratchy and full of amusement. "Jesus, Rusty. CK Obsession? We need to teach that kid better taste in cologne."

Rusty grinned with his eyes closed, tucking closer to Danny's warmth as he drifted off.


End file.
